elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 1.3.0
World of Warcraft Client Patch 1.3 Updated Changes * Players who have completed the Molten Core discovery quest can now port directly to the zone, bypassing Blackrock Depths. * Divine Favor - Fixed a bug that prevented the effect from being removed, allowing all Flash of Light and Holy Light spells to crit for the full duration. * Bind on Pickup items that are of a quality below the default group loot threshold (white/gray) will no longer require confirmation before looting. * Various Bind on Pickup items that were previously of common quality (white) have been changed to green (ie: Corruptor's Scourgestone). * Several of the dungeon and raid armor sets have been updated with their non-placeholder textures. These sets include the Devout, Prophecy, Elements, Arcanist's and Wildheart sets. Future patches will update more dungeon and raid sets. * Quests that are not completable while in a raid group are no longer allowed if the instance is owned by a raid group, regardless of whether you are currently in that raid group or not. Major Changes Diremaul Diremaul, a new dungeon for players level 56-60, is now open and ready for business. Diremaul is populated by a fierce tribe of ogres and is located in the western region of Feralas. Diremaul will be limited groups of no more than five players each. New Outdoor Raid Bosses Two new outdoor raid bosses have been introduced to Azeroth. Azuregos, a monstrous blue dragon, has landed in Azshara, while Lord Kazzak the demon can be found in the Tainted Scar of the Blasted Lands. Meeting Stones Meeting Stones are located outside of each dungeon to help players find a group to adventure with in the dungeon. The meeting stone will try to find you a viable five-person group by looking for a tank, a healer, and so on. As time passes and you are unable to find a group, the meeting stone will become less picky about who it groups you with. Dungeon Player Caps All dungeons now have a cap on group size to limit the number of players that may enter the dungeon. It was necessary to add this cap as raiding these dungeons trivialized much of the content. Because of this change we can now look to adding better loot to them during future content patches. With that in mind, the dungeons below now have the following caps: * Onyxia/Molten Core - 40 members * Blackrock Spire - 15 members * Diremaul - 5 members All other dungeons in the game will be capped at 10 members.Several dungeons will be re-examined for balancing in light of this change. In addition, will have their loot improved significantly for the next content patch. General Changes (detailed information for each below) General * Previously, in many cases, a Block, Parry, or Dodge was translated into a "Miss," thus causing confusion over actual miss rates. We've made the following changes in an attempt to be more clear as to what is actually happening in combat: ** Block: All creatures will now report a Block on attacks from the front, reducing damage caused instead of converting the attack into a "Miss." Creatures will no longer be able to Block attacks from behind. ** Dodge: Every time a creature Dodges, it will report a Dodge. We will no longer translate a creature's Dodge of a rear attack to a "Miss." ** Parry: All creatures will now report a Parry on attacks from the front instead of translating them into a "Miss." Creatures will no longer be able to Parry attacks from behind. * Blocking an ability that takes place on the next swing now blocks the normal amount of damage instead of all of it. * Skill-up rate improved for bows, crossbows, guns, thrown, and wands. * Improved line of sight for large creatures. * The Drunk effect has been greatly enhanced. * If you resurrect without releasing your spirit, your resurrection timer will decrease normally. * You can no longer accept a warlock summoning while you are in combat. * Increased stun resistance will now also help resist some non-melee based stun spells from creatures. * Mounts now are Horde or Alliance restricted in the tooltip. We do not intend to allow Horde players to ride Alliance vendor-purchased mounts and vice versa. PvP * Numbers and punctuation will not be passed through chat communication to members of the opposing faction. * Spells in PvP now have a slight increase in range and area of effect when targets are moving. This should improve the overall usability of spells and ranged attacks. * Priests can no longer kill players with Shadow Word: Pain and Mind Control in duels. * Certain key NPCs (such as bankers and auctioneers) in the cities and main outposts are now harder to kill. Additionally, when they die, they will respawn more quickly. * Patrolling scouts that can see through stealth and invisibility have been added to both Orgrimmar and Ironforge. * Players under Mind Control pass reputation changes due to kills to the controlling player, and do not receive the reputation changes themselves. * You cannot see your enemies' buffs while you are charmed. * Dueling players can now cast helpful spells on their allies (but not vice versa). Druid * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was decreased. * Rebirth - Casting time and mana cost reduced; now ignores resurrection timers. * Swiftshifting - Talent changed. When leaving a shapeshift form, the next shapeshift form you take will have a 20%/40%/60% mana cost reduction if used within 6 seconds. * Gift of the Wild - This spell is now cast on the target's party. * Cat Form - DPS increase at levels 40-60. * New Ability (Cat Form): Ferocious Bite (available at level 32) - Finishing move that causes damage per combo point and converts each extra point of energy into additional damage. * New Spell: Barkskin (available at level 44) - The druid's skin becomes as tough as bark. Physical damage taken is reduced. While protected, taking damage will not cause spellcasting delays, but non-instant spells take longer to cast and melee combat is slowed. * New Ability (Bear Form): Frenzied Regeneration (available at level 36) - Converts an amount of rage into health every second for a short duration. Hunter * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was decreased. * Sandfury Guardians are no longer tameable. * Fixed a bug where Hunter pets were sometimes unattackable by opposing faction players. * Fixed a bug where creatures were keeping their innate resistances after being tamed. This was unintentional and the fix will affect all existing pets. * Distracting Shot - Is now properly improved by the Efficiency and Hawk Eye talents. * You can no longer use Eyes of the Beast to leave a flight path. Mage * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was decreased. * Improved Blizzard - Chill duration reduced to 1.5 seconds (4.5 seconds w/ Permafrost) and refreshes with each damage tick rather than at the beginning of the spell. In addition, a target that resists the damage will also resist the chill effect. * Blink - Using this spell should no longer cause you to fall through the world. * Blink can now be used to escape more of the stun effects used by creatures in the world. * Blink is no longer usable on boats or zeppelins. * Blast Wave damage radius fixed so damage properly extends to 10 yd. * Dampen Magic - Duration and mana cost increased. Now castable on all raid targets. * Amplify Magic - Duration and mana cost increased. Now castable on all raid targets. * Frost/Ice Armor - Mana cost reduced. * New Spell: Mage Armor (Available at level 34) - Allows for 30% of mana regeneration to function while casting and increases resistance to all magic schools. Does not stack with Frost/Ice Armor. * New Spell: Conjure Water (Rank 7) (Available through quest at level 60). * Arcane Missiles: Fixed a bug where the spell would not function properly against spell-reflecting targets. Paladin * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was decreased. * Seal of Command - The damage effects can now be resisted instead of dodged, blocked, or parried. * Blessing of Protection - Now castable on all raid targets. * Blessing of Sacrifice - Now castable on all raid targets. * Blessing of Salvation - Now castable on all raid targets. * Divine Intervention - Now castable on all raid targets. Priest * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was decreased. * Holy Fire - Fixed a bug with the bonus damage gained from +fire damage items. Such items now have a greater effect on this spell. * Prayer of Fortitude - This spell is now cast on the target's party. * Power Word: Shield - Now castable on all raid targets. Rogue * A number of areas in the world now have footlockers in them. These areas are in place for rogues to visit to increase their lockpicking skills. The contents of these footlockers are only token amounts of treasure, but they should allow for a more interesting experience while increasing lockpicking skill. The difficulty of the locks in the area correspond to the level of the zone, so if your lockpicking skill is around 100, you would go to Durnholde Keep in Hillsbrad. But if your skill is 250, you might head to Tyr's Hand in Eastern Plaguelands. ** Hillsbrad Foothills - Durnholde Keep ** Redridge Mountains - Lake Everstill ** Ashenvale Forest - Zoram Strand ** Stonetalon Mountains - Windshear Crag and Associated Mines ** Wetlands - Murloc Camps ** Desolace - Sar'theris Strand ** Badlands - Angor Fortress ** Swamp of Sorrows - Pool of Tears ** Searing Gorge - The Slag Pit ** Tanaris Desert - Lost Rigger Cove ** Azshara - Bay of Storms ** Eastern Plaguelands - Tyr's Hand (elite) * Very high-end gems will no longer be acquired from junk boxes or pickpocketing. * Added a visual to Sword Specialization "proc" that will now show up in the combat log as well. Shaman * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was decreased. * Tremor Totem - Now creates the appropriate looking earth totem; tooltip updated to clarify what effects it counters; radius of effect increased; now pulses more frequently. * Astral Recall - The tooltip now includes the home point the spell will recall you to. * We've changed the spell icon of several totem spells. They should now all be unique. * Searing Totem - Damage slightly increased. * Reincarnation - No longer causes resurrection sickness. Warlock * Improved Drain Mana - Will now report to the combat log all damage caused. * Inferno - The duration the Infernal is enslaved when first summoned has been increased. The area of effect damage caused by the Inferno spell, and all threat generated by it, will now originate from the Infernal. The Infernal will now immediately attack targets within the radius of the spell. * Enslave Demon - Is no longer dispellable. * Curse of Agony - Now benefits from items that increase shadow damage. * Nightfall - Fixed a bug where the Shadow Trance effect was lost without benefit. Previously, the talent had a 3%/4% chance of triggering. It now has a 2%/4% chance of triggering, and the tooltips have been updated to accurately reflect this change. * Ritual of Doom - The death caused at the completion of the ritual no longer causes durability loss. * Firestone - Equipping Firestones will now increase damage caused by fire spells. * Spellstone - Equipping Spellstones will now improve your chance to get a critical strike with spells. * Fear - Mana cost changed to a percentage of base, which results in an increase in cost. * The Shadow Trance buff granted by the Nightfall talent will no longer be used up by a shadowbolt that was in mid-cast. Warrior * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was slightly increased. * Battle Shout - Rage cost reduced. * Bloodrage - Health cost reduced. * Heroic Strike - Damage increased. * Parry - Moved to level 6. * Thunder Clap - Now causes Physical damage instead of Nature damage; damage increased; duration increased with each new rank. * Improved Sunder Armor - Now decreases rage cost by 1/1/1. * Improved Thunder Clap - Now decreases rage cost by 1/1/2. * Execute - Full rage is no longer consumed when the ability does not hit. * Overpower - Should now be usable when a special attack is dodged. * Fixed a bug where rage was not being generated when normal melee attacks were parried, dodged, and blocked. * Charge has been improved so it will work through doorways and won't path you through an entire dungeon. * Sweeping Strikes bug fixed. It will hit more reliably and show up in combat log correctly. * Added a visual to Sword Specialization "proc" that will now show up in the combat log as well. Monsters * Ogres in Azeroth have undergone a visual upgrade. * Yeti will no longer flee when at low health. * Mummified Atal'ai will no longer cast Fevered Plague so often. * Some outdoor creatures will now use their Fear abilities less often. * Reduced the number of pirates on the boats in Stranglethorn Vale. * Reduced the number of Syndicate in Strahnbrad. * Reduced the respawn rate of the troggs on the islands in Loch Modan. * Some wildlife that was stationary in Desolace should now be more active. * Mechanical Whelps have been boosted by five levels in order to be effective longer. Their damage has been slightly decreased to compensate for the additional damage that would have occurred with the change. * Battle Chicken has had its level boosted by five. * The monster ability Skull Crack now only stuns for two seconds instead of six. * Warbringer Constructs now have less armor than before. Items * The Reactive Mana set bonus effect on the Arcanist set had an incorrect tooltip. The proper chance of the effect triggering is 1%, not 100%. * Restorative Elixir tooltip is now more clear. * Weightstones may now be used on fist Weapons. * Postmaster's Treads now have stats more appropriate for clothwearers. * Crown of the Penitent effect made more appropriate for the quality and level of item. * Bloodlust Epaulets stats improved to the appropriate amount for the item's level and quality. * The effect of the Spirit of Aquamentas and Choker of Enlightenment has changed to a +damage and +healing of all spell schools effect. * Ramstein's Lightning Bolts effect reduced to 200 points of damage and a 10-yard radius. * Magister's Mantle, Robe, Belt, Crown, and Binding changed to include more stamina in lieu of spirit. * Gnomish earrings will no longer appear outside the Bloodlust Helm. * Deathstriker name changed to Felstriker. * The Lion Horn of Stormwind now properly gives AC to members of the party. * Priests can now use scrolls and the Heart of Noxxion while in Shadowform. * The costs of Enriched Manna Biscuits, Blessed Sunfruit, and Blessed Sunfruit Juice have been lowered to 60 silver per stack of five. * The buff effect of Blessed Sunfruit has been changed from Stamina to Strength. * Horn of the Arctic Wolf now correctly summons an Arctic wolf (Instead of a light-gray one). * White Bandit Mask is now Uncommon and Bind on Equip. * Fixed a bug that was causing Judgement Sabatons to have two instances of Spirit. * Green Lens item can no longer call Stamina as one of its random properties. Existing Green Lens have not been changed. * Frenzied Striker is now Bind on Equip instead of Bind on Pick Up. * Sorcerer Sphere is no longer Warlock only. * Twilight Orb is no longer Warlock only. * Fixed a bug that was causing Dog Training Gloves to not be Bind on Pick Up. * Fixed a bug that was causing Thrash Blade, Flurry Axe, and Ironfoe to have an additional attack when the effect went off. * Fixed a bug on Gearforge Girdle (awarded by the Felwood quest, A Final Blow) that caused it to have more stats than it should. It no longer has +12 defense. * Shadowcraft Boots now have +21 Agility instead of +21 Intellect. * Fixed a bug with Jungle Remedy that was causing it to be on the non-combat potion timer of three seconds. It is now on the combat potion timer of two minutes. * Fixed a bug with Fist of Stone that caused it to have stats that it shouldn't have. Existing Fist of Stone items have not been changed. * Finkle's Skinner is now Main hand only. * Drop rates of gems have been increased at lower levels and decreased at higher levels. * Fixed a bug that was causing Outrunner's Cord to appear incorrectly on characters. * Fixed a bug that was causing Vosh'gajin's Strand to appear incorrectly on characters. * Fixed a bug that was causing Omokk's Girth Restrainer to appear incorrectly on characters. * Holy spell damage bonuses will no longer appear on random property items. * Silithus has been itemized. * Royal Seal of Alexis no longer drops off of Baron Bloodbane. It is now only obtainable via the quest Ramstein, no longer has a minimum level requirement, and is Bind on Acquire. Existing Royal Seal of Alexis items have not been changed. * 16-slot bags are now set to Uncommon. * Razorlash Root should now restore mana as intended and should no longer apply the first aid debuff. * Re-worded tooltips on Shard of Afrasa and Demon's Blood to better explain their effects. * Changed the tooltip on random property items with the suffixes "of Concentration" and "of Regeneration" to more clearly state their effects. * Lunar Wands that drop should now have random properties. * Hurley Blackbreath's treasure table has been modified. * Rend's treasure table has been modified. * Goraluk Anvilcrack treasure table has been modified. * General Drakkisath treasure table has been modified. * Deathcharger's Reins can now be used by Tauren. * Items that periodically restore health and mana no longer show up in the combat log. * Vanquisher's Sword and Amberglow Talisman, the rewards for the quests Bring the Light (Alliance) and Bring the End (Horde), have been upgraded to be rare instead of uncommon. * Modified Crystal Charge, Crystal Force, Crystal Restore, Crystal Spire, Crystal Ward, and Crystal Yield to be on appropriate cooldown timers. Completing the Crystal Pylon quest to obtain them will now reward five each instead of three. * Mark of the Dragon Lord has had its visual changed to better fit its effect, and the tooltip has been corrected. Professions * A new engineering recipe is available in Blackrock Depths for a repair robot. This robot acts as a repair vendor for 10 minutes and will repair and purchase items for normal cost. This will allow dungeon groups and raids to get items repaired and sold without returning to town. * The Horde version of the tribal leatherworking quest now requires the appropriate amount of leatherworking skill to complete. * The item requirements for the elemental leatherworking quest have been lowered from four of each kind of elemental item to two. * A number of high-end profession reagents were changed to good quality (green) to indicate their value and so that they are distributed properly by group loot (Essences, Orbs of Righteousness, etc.). * All of the creation professions have had one or more dropped recipes added to raid level targets. * Bottomless Bag requires significantly more mooncloth and two core leather to make now. * Invulnerability Potion - Now makes you immune to all physical attacks and damage rather than just damage. * The effects of flasks and elixirs are no longer dispellable. This should make their use more compelling in PvP situations. * Fused Wiring will now drop more often from target dummies. * Quickdraw Quiver now requires cured thick hide (instead of thick hide) as one of its required components. * Crimson Lotus changed to a gray item as it is currently unused by professions. * Green Lens now requires more ingredients to make, but has special effects rather than just stats on it. * Red dragonscales have had their vendor price reduced. * Drop rates of very high-end gems have been somewhat increased on rich thorium veins. * Improvements have been made to many potions: Troll's Blood potions, Stoneshield potions, Magic Resistance potions, Flasks of Power, and Greater Defense potions. * Chimeric Glove recipe is no longer bind on pick up. * There is now a recipe at leatherworking trainers that allows thick leather to be turned into rugged leather. * Turtle Scale Gloves recipe has been added to vendors in Feralas to make completion of the tribal leatherworking quest easier. * You will now catch ocean fish when fishing from Rut'theran village. * The cooking trainer in Dolanaar now sells cooking recipes for several types of fish. * Owls in Teldrassil now drop more eggs than they used to. * A new type of turtle is now found on the beaches of northern Tanaris in the level 42-43 range. They can be skinned for turtle scales. * The Recipes for Robe of the Void, Robe of the Archmage, and Truefaith Vestments are no longer soulbound. * Engineering guns level 40 and above now have attributes on them to bring them in line with the random property guns. * Cooking recipe, Tender Wolf Steak, added to vendors in Aerie Peaks and Gadgetzan. Allows players to cook tender wolf meat. * Horde cooks can now cook up raptor eggs from a recipe found in Grom'gol and Hammerfall. * Elixir of Giants duration increased to 60 minutes. * Shadowskin Gloves recipe added so there is a non-rare recipe that requires Shadowcat Hide. * Hot Wolf Ribs now count as meat for purposes of being fed to hunter pets. * Mooncloth recipe moved to a different vendor in Everlook. * Storm Gauntlets fixed so they deliver their lightning damage correctly. * Enchantment for boots that increase speed improved significantly. Raids & Dungeons * "Raid lockout" is fixed. If the leader of your raid group is saved in a different instance than you would otherwise go to, you are added to your leader's instance. * Added /raidinfo command showing remaining time on saved raid instances. Also shows an ID to compare with other players (if you have the same saved ID as them, you will go into the same instance) * Added a chat window message when you are first saved to an instance. * Raid members will show up on the world map. * If you enter an instance in a group, and then leave that group, you will not be able to complete quest objectives until you rejoin the group. * Extended the decay time of boss corpses in dungeons. * Lengthened the respawn time of many of the creatures in Ragefire Chasm, Gnomeregan, Uldaman, Razorfen Downs, Scholomance, and Stratholme. * Molten Core ** Added in-game voice for Ragnaros and Majordomo Executus. ** Fixed an issue that was causing the first Firelord to stop moving. ** Garr will now lose his enrage buff when he leaves combat. ** Majordomo Executus will now make the Flamewaker Healers immune to polymorph at the appropriate time, even after failed attempts. ** Bringing Flamewaker Healers too far away from Majordomo Executus will now result in the Healers becoming immune to Polymorph. ** Line of Sight checks removed from many creature abilities in Molten Core. ** Sons of Flame now despawn when everyone wipes. ** Ragnaros will reset properly if the raid wipes while submerged. * Onyxia ** Onyxia's fireballs will no longer result in a confuse effect (Engulfing Flames). The impact damage of these fireballs has been slightly increased to compensate for the loss of the damage over time. ** Onyxia's egg pit will now heat up when she does a strafe breath across the room. ** Onyxian Warders now respawn in the hallway while Onyxia is in combat. ** Increased the delay before Onyxia will try to tail sweep. ** Fixed a bug that could cause Onyxia to occasionally not reset correctly. ** Fixed a bug that was causing Onyxia to get stuck under the world ** Players no longer leave combat while Onyxia is in flight. ** The Onyxia Key quest for the Horde has experienced some changes. ** The Test of Skulls for Scryer, Somnus, and Chronalis can now all be obtained simultaneously. The drop rates for black dragonspawn eyes have been increased substantially. * Stratholme ** Baroness Anastasi in Stratholme will now leave the possessed target when the target is below 50% health, instead of 30%. She will also cast Possession slightly less often. ** Roaming Gargoyles will be set to a 30-minute respawn. ** Roaming Shades set to 15-30 minute respawn (previously 5-15). ** Patchwork Horrors set to 15-30 minute respawn (previously 6-10). ** Overall respawn in the entire dungeon made longer. ** Crimson Conjurers will no longer roam in pairs. ** Crimson Conjurers can now only have a max of two "pets" at one time. ** Changed the way the Gauntlet area works. The Crystals no longer respawn. ** The Crystals no longer fire ribbon of souls (this was causing in-combat issues). ** Fixed a bug that was causing monsters to leave combat in mid-fight, thus regaining all their health. ** Various tweaks made to the Baroness encounter. * Scholomance ** Lengthened the overall respawn of the dungeon. ** Risen Aberration health and damage reduced. ** Reduced the duration of Dark Plague from three minutes to 90 seconds. ** Fixed a bug that caused the Cloud of Disease spell, cast by Diseased Ghouls, to do more damage than intended. ** Blood of Innocents will now drop off both Doctor Theolen Krastinov (The Butcher) and Jandice Barov for players that have completed the Sarkhoff questline in Scholomance. ** Shadow resistance now will be more effective at mitigating the damage from Unholy Aura. ** The creature spell, Call of the Grave, has had its damage reduced by half. * Blackrock Spire ** Spire Spiders now only summon four Spire Spiderlings instead of five. ** Health and damage on these Spire Spiderlings has been reduced. ** Crystallize has been reduced from eight seconds to six seconds. ** Some Blackrock Spire bosses will now properly display their true level, instead of being considered world bosses (who do not display level). * Blackrock Depths ** The doors to the Lyceum will now re-open after Magmus has been killed. ** Vault encounter has been toned down slightly. ** Mind Flay and Cripple will now work on Blackrock Depths bosses. * Maraudon ** Princess Theradras - Boulders thrown will now cause a knockdown as well. She will also be more intelligent about deciding when to use her Dust Field ability. ** Noxxion encounter made easier for groups lacking area of effect damage. ** Creeping Sludge poison proc has been changed to a pulsing point-blank area of effect short-range damage spell called Poison Shock. * Zul'Farrak ** Dead Hero will now always drop an uncommon random item. ** Witch Doctor Zum'rah's loot table was improved. ** Toned down the Zigguraut event. ** Toned down the Antu'sul event. ** Fixed stuck NPCs that were causing "in combat" issues. ** Scarabs will no longer flee when at low health. * Scarlet Monastery ** Doors requiring the Scarlet Key can now also be opened with a Large Seaforium Charge in addition to the lockpick ability. * Gnomeregan ** Doors requiring the Workshop Key can now be opened with a Small Seaforium Charge. * Deadmines ** The "cannon door" can now be opened with a Small Seaforium Charge in addition to the lockpick ability. Quests * Quests that take you into dungeons are now denoted "Dungeon" in the quest log, and are sorted under the dungeon to which they take you. * Decrepit Guardians in Andorhal were changed to non-elite. * The Heroes of Darrowshire quest in Eastern Plaguelands now gives an experience reward. * Increased the drop rate of Shadowmaw Claws for Mok'thardin's Enchantment. * Fixed an issue with the Green Hills of Stranglethorn quest. If players destroy one of the chapters, Barnil will now help them relocate it. * The quest, Scarlet Diversions, should now be easier to complete. * Reduced the speed at which the Magrami ghosts are attracted to the Ghost Magnet in the Ghost-o-plasm Round Up quest. Modified quest text to suggest players move away from where they place their magnet. * Princess Poobah now waits for 60 seconds before despawning after thecompletion of the Message in a Bottle quest. * Fixed pathing on the assassins of the Protect Kanati Greycloud quest,to prevent them from getting stuck. * Arei the Treant is now PvP-enabled. If Horde players attack himwhile Alliance players are escorting him, the Horde players will nowbe flagged for PvP. * The It's Dangerous to Go Alone quest in Un'goro no longer requires a deprecated item to complete. * The health of the Corrupted Saber (escortee in the Corrupted Sabers quest) was increased. * The Scarab Shells quest in Zul'Farrak's item requirement was reduced from nine Uncracked Scarab Shells to five * Zaricotl no longer drops an NYI (Not Yet In) quest item (the Pocked Black Box) for Horde players. * The epic item questline for the turning in of the Beast's hide has had its monetary requirements lowered to 50 gold. * The Molten Core Dark Iron turn-in quests (Favor Amongst the Brotherhood) have had several major changes. Turning in Dark Iron Ore will now result in half of its previous faction reward. However, the turn-in requirements for Fiery Core, Core Leather, and Lava Core have been substantially reduced and their faction rewards quadrupled. * For the Kodo Roundup quest in Desolace, bringing a Tamed Kodo back to Smeed Scrabblescrew now works. * The King of the Foulweald quest event in Ashenvale now has the Enraged Foulwealds spawn as soon as Karang's Banner is placed. * The Zamek's Distraction quest event in Thousand Needles now causes Rizzle to leave his hut (and leave his Indurium Plans behind). * End quest added to Hydraxis quest line, offering players a reward. * The amount of waves players must fight in the Belnistrasz quest eventhas been reduced. * Argent Dawn Valor Tokens, Minion's Scourgestones, Invader's Scourgestones, and Corruptor's Scourgestones now stack in quantities greater than 20. * You may now turn in Thorium Shells in exchange for Thorium Headed Arrows. Both Orgrimmar and Ironforge have a turn-in NPC. * Smudge Thunderbrew in Ravenholdt Manor now sells the recipe for Thistle Tea to those rogues who completed the quest and inadvertently destroyed their recipes. * The Horde version of the quest A Call to Arms: The Plaguelands! should now only be available once after accepting the quest. * The text for the Je'neu and the Earthen Ring quest has been clarified. * The completion point for the The Fragments Within quest should now appear in the mini-map. * The Araj's Scarab quest should now properly reflect that it is an elite difficulty quest. * The WANTED: Murkeep! quest is now sharable. * The duration of Arcane Quickeners has been increased to 30 minutes. * The reward for completing the quest Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold has been increased to 10 packets of seeds per five morrowgrain. * The Evergreen Pouch as used by Herbalists with a skill of 150+ has been modified. * The chance of getting morrowgrain when the pouch is used has been slightly increased. * The Order Must Be Restored quest now gives a Stormwind reputation boost upon completion. * The Roll the Bones quest has been lowered in level. * There are now more lockboxes available in the Ruins of Andorhal for the Counting Out Time quest. * The Mangled Journal found in Un'Goro Crater now drops for all members of a group. * The Shattered Necklace in Badlands and Uldaman now drops for all members of a group. * The Winterfall Activity quest is now available to players who are at the minimum point of Friendly reputation with the Timbermaw Furbolgs. * Ghede and Jenal in the Un'Goro Soil quest now appear in the mini-map when it is time to talk to them. It is also clearer where they are in the quest text. * Quests marked as Gadgetzan in the header of the quest log should now be displayed as Tanaris. * Typos fixed for many quests. Pets * Pets in defensive mode that respond to attacks will no longer flag their masters for PvP. If the master issues an explicit attack command, the master will be flagged. * You can issue pet commands while you are stunned, fleeing, etc. * Pets and summons no longer get stuck when you get on a boat or zeppelin. * Non-aggressive enemy NPCs no longer attack pets and summons. Faction & Reputation * Felicia Maline in Stormwind is now giving a discount on gryphon rides for players who have Honored or greater reputation with Stormwind. * The Argent Dawn is offering new rewards to heroes who are Revered and Exalted to the Dawn. Speak to a quartermaster of the Argent Dawn for more information! * If a player is under the effects of mind control by another player, then reputation adjustments for killing creatures go to the controlling player. * Larger factions (Horde, Alliance, Steamwheedle Cartel, etc.) now report reputation increases and decreases across the board if so affected. * Rivern Frostwind's death no longer gives reputation adjustments for Horde and Alliance factions. * Winterfall Pathfinders in Winterspring now give Timbermaw reputation adjustments when killed. * The loss of overall reputation when a player loses reputation at the higher tiers of a faction (Friendly, Honored, Revered, Exalted) has been substantially reduced. User Interface * You can now have multiple action bars on screen at the same time. * You can activate the additional action bars through the Interface options menu. * You can now have quest completion criteria for the quests you are currently on display on the game screen as well as in the quest log. If you shift-click on a quest in the quest log, it will display the completion criteria on the main game screen underneath the mini-map. * You will now be able to tell how many other players in your group have the same quest you do. When you are in a group, it will display the number of other players in the group who have the quest in parenthesis to the left of the quest name. If you mouse over the quest name, it will display the names of the other players in the party who have the quest in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. * Chat bubbles have been added to the game. Now when a player or NPC uses a /say or /yell chat command, it is displayed in the game screen by default as a chat bubble as well as in the chat log. It displays above the head of the character talking, but only if you can see the character. This functionality can be turned off should you desire. This functionality also exists for party chat, but is turned off by default. Both options are turned on or off in the "Interface" options window. * The /bug and /suggest commands have been removed from the game.This functionality was mainly for beta test purposes and not intended for our live audience. To submit bug reports, please petition a GM.To make a suggestion about the game, please use the Suggestions forum on the WorldofWarcraft.com website. * Level information is no longer available to the scripting system for dangerously high-level enemies. * Improved client performance with chat filter enabled. * Added /golfclap. * You can no longer change armor sets while your enemies are stunned. * If more than one player ties a loot roll, a random player will receive the loot. * Monster tooltips now display the hostile color in an easier to read shade of red. * Loot sparkles will disappear appropriately after group loot or master loot is distributed. * An option has been added to display the time remaining on your buffs all the time. The option is found in the "Interface" options windowunder "Buff Durations." * If the current round robin looter closes the loot window without looting money, other players may loot the money. * Targeting with the tab key has been fixed so hitting tab will acquire creatures in a cone up to 30 yards in front of you or a circle 10 yards around you. It no longer only hits targets off to your left. * When you are using group loot or need before greed looting systems and are looting a bind on pick up item, the "This item will bind to you" yes/no dialog box pops up after you click the "roll dice" button, but before it accepts your roll. * You can now lock your action bar so spells cannot be dragged out of it while it is locked. This functionality can be assigned to a hotkey toggle in the keybindings UI. * Trading with a player no longer closes his auction interface (you get a busy message). * Added subclasses to recipes in the auction house interface (tailoring, leatherworking, etc...) * A message will be sent to group members if everyone passes on a loot item roll. * An "unbind" button has been added to the key bindings page. * Guild names can no longer have consecutive spaces, or start or end with a space. This prevents confusingly similar guild names such as"My Guild" and "My Guild". * Added a right-click menu to the social pane for whispering and inviting players into groups. * The guild interface remembers whether or not to show offline members between sessions. * If you are holding down the move forward key, and press the move backwards key, you will stop moving. * Increased the quest share distance to 10 yards. * The "|" character will show up in general chat channels. * You will get informative feedback if you try to share a quest with someone who is already on the quest or has completed it. * Added UI to the addon customization screen to specify how much memory is available to the scripting system. * Added the "date" and "time" functions to the UI scripting system. * You will see an error message if you tell your pet to attack a target that it can't find a path to. * If you are sitting and press a turn key, you will stand up and start turning. * Riding Kodos have new icons for when you are mounted. * NPC chat log color changed to light yellow by default instead of gray, which was not very readable. * If you have files in the Interface\FrameXML folder, they will be moved to Interface\FrameXML.old after a patch. * After the game is patched, you will be prompted to disable addons that are out of date. * Added IsMovable(), SetMovable(), IsResizable(), SetResizable() member functions to frames in the scripting system. * Added the "pcall" and "xpcall" functions to the UI scripting system. * The .toc file for addons supports a new keyword: "DefaultState," which can be enabled or disabled, and specifies whether or not an addon is enabled or disabled by default when first installed. World Environment * The bridges in northern Stranglethorn Vale are now fixed so they will not dismount you when you ride across them. * The names of many more points of interest have been added to various area maps. * The Ashenvale, Felwood, and Azshara Crater areas are using a new graveyard system that should help to place dead characters at appropriate graveyards. * Fixed several places throughout the world where monsters and profession nodes were spawning underground, floating or inside of objects. * You can now design guild tabards in Ironforge and Thunder Bluff. * Characters dying in the instanced portions of Blackfathom Deeps, Scholomance, Maraudon, Onyxia's Lair, and Ragefire Chasm will now correctly receive a corpse marker in the minimap and see the message letting them know that they need to enter the instance before they will be able to resurrect. * The Argent Dawn base at the southern edge of the Western Plaguelands is now named Chillwind Camp. * Quartermaster Miranda Breechlock in Eastern Plaguelands is now in a more accessible position. * Krinkle Goodsteel in Gadgetzan no longer repairs durability damage. His brother, Wrinkle Goodsteel, and his friend Blizrik Buckshot, who share a nearby shop, are still more than happy to provide their durability repair services. * Reagent Vendors have been added to Feathermoon Stronghold and Camp Mojache in Feralas. * Added a mailbox to the Darnassus Bank. Flight Paths * The following flight times have been reduced: ** Auberdine - Talonbranch Glade ** Thunder Bluff - Orgrimmar ** Theramore (Dustwallow Marsh) - Nijel's Point (Desolace) * The following flight paths have been added: ** Gadgetzan - Brackenwall Village ** Gadgetzan - Valor's Rest (Silithus) ** Gadgetzan - Camp Mojache ** Gadgetzan - Crossroads ** Orgrimmar - Everlook Bug Fixes * Hunter pets immediately gain training points when they level up. * Creatures that are quickly respawning to repopulate an area will often wait a few seconds after they spawn before attacking players. * Fixed bug where Seal Fate and Blood Frenzy were giving two combo points instead of one. * Fixed bug where Primal Frenzy was giving 10 rage instead of five. * Fixed bug where melee weapon abilities were causing durability damage to ranged weapons. * Fixed a bug where abilities that give extra attacks, like the paladin Reckoning talent, could cause the following swing to take longer than it should. * Fixed a bug where instant melee attacks were not blockable. * Fixed a bug where "On Next Swing" melee attacks (e.g. Heroic Strike)that were blocked were fully blocked instead of having their damage reduced by the block amount. * Fixed a bug where off-hand attacks were being skipped when using "On Next Swing" melee attacks. * Fixed a bug where Ammo Pouch and Quiver bonuses were stacking together. Now only the better bonus should be considered. * Fixed a bug where Quivers and Ammo Pouches were granting a larger haste bonus than intended in some cases. * Items like the Eye of the Beast will correctly increase your spell critical hit chances. * Players will no longer become stuck behind a structure in the Ruins of Eldarath, Azshara. * Players will no longer become stuck near the entrance to an ogre mound in the Mo'Grosh Stronghold in Loch Modan. * Players will no longer become stuck in a steep location in Forest Song, Ashenvale. * Players will no longer fall through the ground in a cave location in Duskwood. * Players will no longer fall through the ground at the Cauldron area of the Searing Gorge. * Players can no longer gain access to Zul'Gurub through Duskwood. * Turning in a guild charter signed by a player who later joins another guild no longer destroys the charter. You get it back and have to get a replacement signature. * Turning in a guild charter with the same name as an existing guild will no longer destroy the charter. You can then rename your charter and turn it in again. * Tab targeting works properly now. * Fixed exploit allowing non-grouped players to remove other players from groups. * Hyperlinks for wrapped items no longer show random property of the wrapped item. * Fixed bug with incorrect minimum bid display when outbid while monitoring your auctions at the auction house. * The auction interface now displays the gold, silver, and copper values for all items, even if those values are zero. This should make it more difficult to "hide" an item that costs several gold among items that only cost several silver, for example. * Removed unnecessary happiness icon for warlock pets. * The quest NPC Khan Jehn no longer becomes confused and unresponsive. * The stove at Sentinel Hill in Westfall can be used for cooking. * Campfires amongst the murloc encampments in Dreadmurk Shore, Dustwallow Marsh can now be used for cooking. * Fixed a problem with the Horde flight path from Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands to the Undercity. * You will now properly receive COD payments and returned mail from those on your ignore list. * Fixed item links from the character inspect window. * Fixed item links from beyond the first page of the loot window. * Fixed a bug allowing a guild master to promote himself to guild master, which incorrectly set the guild master as an officer, leaving the guild without a leader. Category:Patches